Judgment Day (2006)
Judgment Day (2006) was the eighth annual Judgment Day professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE for Extreme (WWEFE). It took place on May 28, 2006 at the US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona and featured talent from the SmackDown! brand. The main event was John Paul Vonhamel versus Kurt Angle for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Vonhamel won after pinning Angle following a Von-Bomb. One of the predominant matches on the card was a Tables, Ladders, & Chairs match between Dotty and JKB Kid for the vacant WWE Cruiserweight Championship, which JKB won when he climbed the ladder to retrieve the championship. Another primary match on the undercard was a Triple Threat match between Krako, Chris Hunter and CJ Cena for the vacant United States Championship, which Krako won after chokeslamming Hunter. Background defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Kurt Angle.]] The main feud heading into Judgment Day was between John Paul Vonhamel (JPV) and Kurt Angle with the two battling over the World Heavyweight Championship. On the April 21 edition of SmackDown!, Kurt Angle defeated Chris Benoit for the right to challenge JPV. The two faced off in a title match on the May 19 edition of SmackDown!, with Angle gaining a DQ victory over Vonhamel after the champion struck him with a cane he carried to the ring. As a result of this, Angle was granted a rematch at Judgment Day. Two secondary feuds highlighted the mid-card. The primary of these feuds was a three-way struggle between Krako, Chris Hunter and CJ Cena over the recently-vacated WWE United States Championship. The previous champion, Dotty, had vacated the title so that he could focus on gaining the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. JKB Kid was also in contention for the title, and a Tables, Ladders & Chairs match between the two was scheduled for the event. On the under card, Chris Sabin was scheduled to face The Boogeyman. Event Before the event went live on pay-per-view, Matt Hardy defeated Simon Dean in a dark match. the first match that aired on Pay-Per-View was a singles match between The Boogeyman and Chris Sabin. During the match, The Boogeyman chased Sabin backstage, resulting in both men being counted out. The second match was a Triple Threat match between Krako, Chris Hunter and CJ Cena for the vacant WWE United States Championship. Krako attacked hunter, while CJ Cena stayed outside the ring. Krako hit Hunter with the Big Boot, followed by a sidewalk slam. He began to choke Hunter until CJ Cena returned to the ring with a barbed wire baseball bat. He hit Krako with the weapon, and then Hunter hit him down with a spinning heel kick and Tornado DDT. Krako recovered and hit a chokeslam on Chris, pinning him to win the championship. After the match, Krako busted Chris open with the title. He followed Cena outside the ring, and then threw Cena through the Spanish announce table with a second chokeslam. The second aired match was a Tables Ladders and Chairs match between JKB Kid and Dotty for the Cruiserweight Championship. The match began with JKB ducking a clothesline for a dropkick from behind to Dotty. Kid grabbed a table and Dotty grabbed a ladder, and the two began to trade blows, with Kid taking Dotty down kick to the back of the head. Kid scaled the ladder, with Dotty following, and the two began to duke it out on top of the ladder. Kid gained the upper hand, hitting the Side Effect from the ladder through the table. JKB recovered first, going for a Swanton on the prone Dotty, although he missed. Dotty leaned the ladder against the corner and whipped the Kid into it. Dotty went for a splash, but JKB moved and Dotty ended up face-first into the ladder. Dotty and the ladder fell to the mat with the Kid scaling the turnbuckle for a Swanton onto both. Kid climbed the ladder, and Dotty was close behind him. They once again traded blows, and eventually JKB Kid managed to set Dotty up and hit the Brain Damage from the top of the ladder, allowing him to climb back up and claim the Cruiserweight Championship. , who wrestled John Paul Vonhamel for the World Heavyweight Championship.]] The main event of the PPV saw John Paul Vonhamel defend his World Heavyweight Championship against Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle. The match began with Angle out-wrestling Vonhamel, showcasing his amateur background. Vonhamel countered with powerful moves, utlizing his superior strength. Vonhamel continued the assault on Angle until Angle again reversed the situation with a vertical suplex. Vonhamel hit Angle with a lariat followed by closed fists, but was taken down by a clothesline. Angle assaulted the downed Vonhamel, hitting him with a German suplex. Back in the ring Vonhamel got up before Angle could stop him and locked in a standing crossface. Angle managed to fight out and caught Vonhamel from behind with a series of back elbow blows. Vonhamel went for the full nelson he uses to set up both of his finishing maneuvers, but was instead caught in a near-Angle Slam. Angle went for a back elbow but was hit with the Farewell Fall. Both men hit clotheslines. Angle went for an Angle Slam on the champion but was countered into what looked to be a Von-Bomb. Angle managed to escape quickly, however, and finally hit the Angle Slam to Vonhamel. He went for a pin but Vonhamel used the ropes to break up the count. Angle pulled Vonhamel to his feet but the champion caught Angle in a Sharpshooter, looking for a submission victory. Angle managed to grab the bottom rope, but soon found himself in a full nelson as Vonhamel hit his signature move, the Von-Bomb, allowing him to pin Angle and retain the title. Aftermath after winning the Cruiserweight Championship.]] The next night on SmackDown!, JKB Kid was forced to vacate the WWE Cruiserweight Championship when he was drafted to the reopening ECW brand. That same night, Dotty was given a second shot at the title, defeating Chris Sabin to win it. Krako continued to dominate the SmackDown! roster, demanding a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. SmackDown!'s General Manager at the time, Rey Mysterio, denied him the opportunity, causing the two to but heads. In response to Krako's threats, Mysterio arranged for his friend Eddie Guerrero to challenge for the title on the June 30, 2006 edition of SmackDown! Mystero helped Eddie win, handing Krako his first loss and costing him the title. John Paul Vonhamel began to suffer nagging injuries in the weeks following Judgment Day. Eventually he was stripped of his title on July 21, being released from the company not long thereafter. A new champion was crowned at The Great American Bash, when Scorpion won an Elimination Chamber match for the title. Results Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:Judgment Day Category:WWE for Extreme